Five Night's at Luxy's
by PicaLux
Summary: Hey guys! This story is about a 13 year old girl named Lux. She celebrates her birthday at her mothers new opened pizzaria, but things go a little bit diferent then expected... DISCLAIMER: I do not own FNaF, but I do own the animetronic OC's. Ignore my bad english.WARNING: Rated T for blood, language and horror elements.
1. FNaL Part 1: The love murder

Lux's story.

 _ **Lux's Night Pizzaria, 1987 15:00 pm.**_

''Finally, It's my birthday!'' A young voice rang trough the halls of Lux's Night Pizzaria. It was Lux, a 12 year old girl, waiting untill here friends arrived. "Thanks mom, that I can celebrate my birthday here! Lux said to her mother, and hugged her. No problem sweatie. And and by the way, continued her mother, Luc is coming later.'' Luc was the best friend of Lux, they knew each other for years. ''aww, why?'' Lux said. Before her mother can answer, a voice interrupted her. ''Lux we're here!'' a voice shouted near the entrance. Three of her best friends walked in the pizzaria, Shawn, Liz and JB. ''O hey guys!'' she shouted happy, and she run to her friends. ''Where is Luc? Shawn asked. Ow, she is coming later.'' Lux answered. ''O yeah, we have a BIG present for you!'' Liz said happily. Slowly she pulled from a pack behind her back. ''Tada!'' she laughed at her. ''I hope you like it! It's a gift from us all! Lux excitedly picked the package from her and tore the paper open. "Omg, It's Pokemon Red?! " She shouted surprised. "Jep!" JB smiled at her. "You remeber that you told me that you wanted that game so badly? Now, here is it! Omg thank you, all of you!" She said happy, and she hugged her friends. "Hey guys." A new voice sounded from behind the group of friends. A boy walked up tot he group of friends. "What in Arceus name is Mathew doing here," JB whisperd. "O, yeah I forgot to say, his father works here, so he came to my birthday to," Lux answerd. Her friends looked at him disgusting. "O, come on guys," Lux said. "I know you all don't like him that much, but can't ya'll at least give him a change?" She looked at her friends with puppy eyes. Liz sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll give him a change. But if he screw it up, it's done." Liz said. 'Childeren, it's time for cake!" Her mother interrupted the conversation. "Finally, I'm hungry," Shawn said with a big smile. "Don't eat to much Shawn, before ya know you're a fat sheep!," JB laughed at him. "Shut up!" Shawn shouted at him, and laughing the friends walked to the table.

 _ **Mathew's POV**_

"Should I go talk with them?" Mathew's tought. He looked to the friends of Lux. "I know they don't like me, but can't they give me a change?" Mathew's taught sadly. Then he looked at Lux. "At least she thinks I'm nice," He tought. "Even thought, I know that she won't like me anymore after this day.." He sighed. Then he looked right in her eyes. He quickly turned his head away shy. "Hey Mathew's, do you wan't some cake?" Lux shouted to him, and she smiled at him. "Ehm, okay, thanks!" Mathew's awsnerd, and he runned tot he table to take a seat.

 _ **15 minutes later..**_

After everyone was finished eating, and all the mess was cleaned up, Lux shouted: "Come on guys, I want to show the robots! Eh, the robots? Sven asked confused. Yep!" Lux answerd excited, and she ran on the stage. She walked to a rope that was hanging on the right side of the podium, and pulled him down. The curtains fell down, and there we're three robots standing on the stage, a dog, a bear, and a sheep."Omg, that dog is so freaking cute!" Liz screamed, and runned to the stage. "Girls.. Shawn whispered, wait is that a sheep? Hey Shawn, that sheep looks like you," JB laughed. "Shut up!" Shawn shouted at him. "Hey! When you are finished with your conversation, can you listen to me?", Lux shouted to the boys. "Okay, now we're all here, I… Shouldn't we wait for Luc? Shawn interrupted her. No, I'll tell her everything later, Lux awnserd. Can you now shut up for at least 5 minutes?! O sorry Lux The Queen," Shawn awnserd her. Lux looked at him intently and talked again.

"Look, she said. My mother told me that I can choose the names for the robots, so I mentioned them to you guys!" Lux explained. "Look, this is Liz the dog, JB the bear, and Shawn the sheep.'' Lux pointed her hand at three animatronics that were on the stage: a dog, a bear, and a sheep. "Omg I'm a dog?!" Liz shouted happy. "Bwahahahha, Job laughed. Look Shawn you're a sheep! Shut up JB", Shawn whisperd a bit angry, but he looked happy as well. "But Lux, Shawn said. Why do you don't have a robot with you're name?" Lux looked up. "O almost forgot! She said happy, and she ran to a smaller stage where a curtain hing. There was a sign standing in front of the podium with written on it: Night's cove. Lux ran to a button that hung on the wall next to the podium. The pushed the button, and the curtain's moved. A big, light blue cat, with a red scarf, and yellow eyes, was standing on the podium. ''Let me introduce you all, Luxy the cat!" Lux shouted happy. "Night's cove, JB readed. Why Night's cove? Because I like the night of course!" Lux answered. "But what about Luc? Liz asked. Doesn't she have a animatronic with her name?" Before Lux answered, another voice interrupted her. "Hey Lux, I have a present for you!" Lux turned her head and saw Mathew walking to the group. "A present?" Lux asked surprised. "Yes, my father brought it, and he left it in the DarkRoom. Should we go?" Lux looked to their friends, and turned her head back to Mathew. "Of course," she answered, and Lux and their friends began to follow Mathew.

 _ **Lux's POV  
**_

" _I don't know why, but something's wrong…" Lux thought. She looked to Mathew. "He don't look happy at all, but nothing happend.. Maybe he's upset about my friends?" Lux began to walk faster, until she was walking on Mathew's side. "Is there something wrong Mathew? Lux asked him. You don't look happy at all.' Mathew shocked for a moment, and he shooked his head. "There's nothing." He murmered. "Are you sure?" Lux asked. Mathew didn't respond._

"Here we are." Mathew said and stopped walking. "Dark room, JB readed. Why should you lay a present here?" Mathew didn't respond, and he opened the door. He motioned for them to walk through. When everybody was in, he slammed the door shut, and locked it. "Mathew?.." Lux looked confused to him. Mathew didn't looked back, and he closed his eyes. "So.. You're all finally here…" A new voice began to talk from the shadows. A hand placed on the shoulder of Mathew. It was his father. He was holding a knife in his other hand. "What in Arceus name are you doing here?! What's the meaning of this?!" JB shouted to him. He laughed. "You don't really understand don't you? He said, and looked intently to Lux. You're father ruined everything!" Lux looked a bit confused. "My father? Lux asked confused. What did my father do then?" Mathew opened his eyes, and looked angry to Lux. "You're father is responsible that my father was fired! Mathew shouted to her. Because of that, we were poor. He denounced my father, because he did a little thing wrong, and because of that he was fired. Now he work here and he gets low wages." Mathew looked to Lux. His gaze was anger associated with pain and sadness. "And now, it's time for revenge. He took away my job, now I will took away his _child,_ " His father said, and he held the knife forwards. "Now it's your turn Mathew, He said. _Finish them._ " Mathew didn't respond. He gripped the knife of his father, and slowly walked forwards. "Mathew, you won't kill us, right?.." Lux asked Mathew and stared at him. Still he was walking slowly. "What did I say?! Liz shouted to Lux angry. We can't trust him! Now we know he's psychical crazy and a killer!" Mathew looked up, with eyes that we're full with angriness. "Shut up!" He shouted, and ran to Liz, grabbed her by the throat , and cut with the knife a deep gash in her throat. She made a scary, gurgling sound, and fell to the ground, with blood streaming from her throat. "Liz no!" JB shouted and ran to Mathew, trying to get this knife. "Go away!" Mathew growled, and he stuck the knife a deep cut in JB's belly. JB screamed in pain, and fel lto the ground. "You psychical, stupid, basterd!" Shawn screamed, and runned to Mathew, trying to take him in the hold. "Shawn no!..." Lux screamed, but it was to late. Mathew pulled the knife right trough his heart, and Shawn fell on the ground, next to Liz and JB. Then he turned his head to Lux. He was crying. "I'm so, so sorry… He whispered. It was not my fault.. I.. I…"

 _ **Lux's POV**_

 _"I.. I don't know what to do..." Lux thought. She closed her eyes. She saw seven silouehettes standing for her face. "I'm a lonly shadow.." a shadow girl said. "I'm a outsider.." a dark blue, pony shaped girl said. "I'm someone nobody want to understand…" a fire girl said. The smell of fire maked Lux looked backwards. She saw a cat-pony with fire in her paws and a blue cat with wings standing in front of her. "We're to different." They whispered. Then another little creature walked forwards. "Nobody gives about me." She said. Then the last figure started to walk forwards. "I'm… You.." she whispered, and Lux waked up. Mathew was standing in front of here, close by here face, and holding the knife by here throat. "I… I can't do this.." Mathew stammered. "I…."_

 _ **Mathew's POV**_

 _"I killed her friends, and now I'm on the point to kill her…" Mathew thought. What he doing was wrong. Everything was wrong. He looked to Lux her eyes. But her eyes we're.. Different. Her right eye was dark red, and her left eye was blue with red tears streaming down from it._

Mathew walked shoked backwards. Quickly Lux grapped the knife from his hand, and held it against her throat. "If you won't kill me, I'll do it by myself!" She shouted angry to him. "Lux no! Mathew begged. Why should you? I only killed you're friends, but you still have me…" Lux laughed. "yeah, because I'll be happy with you because you "only" killed my friends. You're _pathetic_ , Mathew." Mathew looked at her, and his sad look turned into a angry glare. "Don't you dare to call me like that!" Mathew screamed angry, and runned to Lux, grapped the knife, and cut a deep gash in her throat. lux gargled confused, and fell to the ground. Mathew sawed what he've done, and fell on his knees. "No… Lux.." He whispered, and he cried. Lux opened her eyes. "Mathew.. She whispered. You'll pay for what you've done… I'll come back, like I always do.." Lux last blood tear streamed from her face, before she died. "NO!" Mathew screamed in pain and sadness. "I'm proud of you my boy, His father said. Now, we need to get out of here." And his father walked tot he door, to unlock it. Mathew looked to Lux. He unbotted his necklace, and putted it in Lux's hand. "I'll never forget you." Mathew whispered, and he walked away.

 _ **10 minutes later…  
**_

"Lux I'm here!" A girl runned into the pizzaria. "O hi Luc, Lux's mother greeted her. Lux is in the Dark room, over the're," and she pointed with her hand the way tot he Dark room. "Okay, thank you!" Luc awnserd and runned to the Dark room. "Lux I'm her…" Lux cutted of in shock. She saw her four best friends lying dead on the floor. "What the…no…" She whispered in shock and sadness. She kneld down by Lux. She was holding a necklace with the name _Mathew_ writed on it. "Mathew…" she whispered angry, and she began to cry. Then she looked down on her hands. Her tears falled on her hands, but her tears we're black. Black and blue. Then she shocked. She heard a voice. No, there we're more voices. "Revange…" the voices whispered. Then Luc knowed what to do.

"Do not worry, Lux.." she whispered.

 _"I'll put you back togheter…"_ _  
_


	2. FNaL Part 2: What happend?

Lux story, part 2: What happend?

Hey guys! Sorry for this short story :/. I hope ya'll enyoy!  
I do NOT own Five Night's at Freddy's. This is only an fanmade story based on it. The characters are mine, thank you.

 _ **Lux's Night Pizzaria, 1987, the next day, 00:00 am**_

 _ **Lux's POV.**_

 _ ****_ _"O my… My head… Lux thought. It hurts so much…" Lux opened her eyes slowly. She was inside a dark room. "Where in arcues name am I?.." she tought. Wanted to touch her head with her hands, but it felt… reard. She looked to her hands. They where fluffy, dusty and blue. "WAIT WHAT?!" she yelled, and then she heard her voice. Her voice sounded, cracky, like a robot. She fastly standed up, and felt her body with her hands. It was all fluffy, dusty, blue fur. "This is just a dream, she repeated in herself. I'll wake up fast and then everything will be normal." Suddenly she remeberd what happend yesterday. Mahtew. "So.. I'm dead?" She tought. But she still felt pain, pain in her heart. Then she heard a voice. "You're finally awake, aren't you?" The voice was cracky, the same like her voice. But still she recognized the voice. "Luc?!" she shouted surprised, and a bit happy. She wasn't alone! But wait… Mathew didn't kill Luc, did he?_

 _ **Normal POV.  
**_

"Luc.. What are you doing here? Lux asked confused. Mathew didn't kill you, or did he?" The voice laughed. "No, he didn't, she answerd, but we aren't dead." Then a black, puppet/Lucario-like thing stepped out of the darkness. "Wait.. That's one of the animatronics that I decided to name Luc, the Lucario-puppet like thing one." Now Lux didn't get anything. "Luc, why are you in that… thing? And why are we not dead? We must be dead, look at my body!" "Let me explain," Luc said, and turned her back to her.

"I was late at you're birthday, aren't I?" Luc asked. "Uh, yes I remember that. Lux answerd. But why does my birthday care?" "So I was late, Luc began. You're mother said that you where in the Dark room, with Mathew and his father. So I walked tot he Dark room. I opened the door, and what I saw…" Luc started to crie. "I saw you, Liz, JB and Shawn, dead on the ground.." Luc stopped talking, and turned her face to Lux. "You where holding a necklace with _Mathew_ wroted on it. And I just _knew_ that Mathew was responsible for it." "Okay… But this still don't explain why I'm a.. robot thing." Lux said, still confused. Luc stared at Lux face for a moment. "I did the only thing I could think off, Luc whispered. I stuffed you in the animatronic suits, so you can get revange on Mathew." 

Lux was silent. But then she really understanded what Luc did. "YOU DID WHAT?! Lux yelled. IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" "Yes, it is, Luc answerd. I brought you all back to life, but then in a robot version." "Okay, I can understand that, I think, Lux said. But.. I'm not stuck in this suit, right?" Luc shocked, and didn't respond. "Luc answer me, Lux said harder. I'm not stuck in this body, right?" Luc looked to Lux with a sheep-like face. "I wanted us to be toghter, forever, Luc answerd quietly. I thought that that would bet he best; for us all." "Wait, you did the same to Liz, JB and Shawn?! Lux yelled at her. Yes, I stuffed them in the animatronics that you mention tot hem." Lux looked angry to Luc. "YOU MEAN WHERE FREACKING STUCK IN THIS ROBOT SUIT FOR-FACKING-EVER?! Lux yelled at her and walked fordwards. YOU JUST COULDN'T LET US JUST NORMALY _DIE_ AND TAKE REVANGE ON THAT ASS HOLE BY YOURSELF?!" Lux runned to Luc, trying to grap her by her throat. But than luc just disaperd. "Wait, wah? Lux said confused. Lux?" She heard laughing behind her. She quickly turned her body to her back. Luc was standing there. "Wait, whut? Lux didn't getted it anymore. How did you do that in Arcues name?!" Luc laughed. "Mah new powers of course, she answerd. I don't know why, but when I turned into this "Thing" I've got super powers." Lux looked at her with a "are you for real" face. "Super powers. Lux said. Yep, that sound 100% legit." Luc looked angry at her. "Oh, shut the fuck up, Lux growled. Go too you're friends in Arceus name." Lux growled at her angry. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Lux angry yelled at her, and Lux runned (freaking again) to Luc trying to get her throat. And again Luc disapered. "They are in the Darkroom" the voice of Luc whispered, and she faded away.


	3. FNaL Part 3: The friends

Lux story, part 3: The friends…

Hey guys! So here is the next part of FNaL! It's a bit short, but longer than the previous one. Hope y'all enjoy!

I do NOT own Five Night's at Freddy's. This is only an fanmade story based on it. The characters are mine, thank you.

-  
 _ **Lux's Night Pizzaria, 1987, the same day, 01:30 am**_

 _ **Liz's POV.**_

 _"Ugh.. Where the fuck am I?..." Liz thought. Her head hurted badly, and she can barly moved her legs, or arms. She tried to open her eyes, but it didn't worked. "What in the name of Starclan hapend?..." Liz tried again to open up her eyes. It worked. Slowly she opened her eyes, and she didn't saw anything at all. But then she saw two white glowing eyes staring at her from the dark. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Liz yelled scared and crowled backwards. "Liz, please, hush will you?!" the voice of the eyes said, and a red bear with a eyepatch and a hook stepped out of the darkness. "H-how do you know my name? Liz asked shaking. Who are you?!" The bear sighed. "You stupid, It's me, JB," He answerd irritated. Liz looked confused. "JB?! WHAT IN ARCEUS NAME HAPPEND WITH YOU?!"_

 _ **Normal POV.  
**_

"Lux was here a few minutes ago." JB said. "So?! That doesn't explain why you're a freacking pirate bear and I am an…" "Dog," JB answerd. "Wait what? Dog?" Liz looked to her "Paws". They were pink, the same as the pink dog that was on stage yesterday. "JB, Liz asked. Why am I Liz the dog?" JB shoked and looked with pain in his eyes to Liz. "Remember what happend yesterday?" JB asked. "Yes, Mathew killed us. Liz answerd. So what?" "Luc found us on the ground, covered in blood. She didn't believed what she saw, so, she went crazy. JB explained. Sh-She turned out so sad, that she transformed in one of the animetronics Lux mentioned to her, one she didn't showed us yet." JB went silent. "And what happend next? Liz asked slowly. Why are we robots?" "She stuffed us in the animetronic suits, and bringed us back to life as a robot." A new voice started to talk from the dark. Two eyes started to glow from the dark, and a sheep robot stepped out of the darkness. "Who are you!?" Liz shouted scared. The sheep laughed. "Don't you regonize me? He asked. It's me, Shawn, you know." Liz couldn't believe her eyes. "okay… She said. So… Whydid Luc brought us back to life as robots? I mean, where not stuck in here right?" "That's the problem . JB said. We are." Liz stared unbeliveble to him. "AND WHY SHOULD SHE DO THAT?! LIZ SHOUTED ANGRY. DOESN'T SHE UNDERSTANDS WHAT'LL HAPPEN WITH OUR LIFES?!" JB looked confused. "What do you mean with our lifes?" He asked. Liz stared at him with a 'are you for real?!' face. "Are you stupid?! She shouted angry to JB and Shawn. Our other friends, our families, our school! Everything will be gone!" 

_**Shawn's POV.**_

" _I didn't relize that.. Shawn thought. But she's right. We'll lose everything we've known." He sighed. Nothing will be ever normal again. Shawn looked to Liz and JB. "At least we have each other." He thought a kind of happy. But then he shocked. A dark voice sounded in his head:_

 __ _ **"You need to thank me. Because of me, we'll never die, and be friends forever. You only need to do one thing: Get revange on Mathew. Tomorrow night, he'll bet he nightguard with his father here. They've told everybody that they've didn't did it. And everybody believed them. WE need revange… KILL HIM!"**_

 _Then he felt a shock in his head. The voice echoed the words: "KILL HIM!" "MY HEAD!" Shawn screamed and felled down on his knees, pressing his hands on his head._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

 _ ****_"Shawn!" Liz and JB shouted surpised, and kneld down by him. "Is everything alright Shawn? Liz asked. What happend?" Shawn looked to her. It looked like he hasn't pain anymore. "Eh, nothing. He said confused. I-I just had a shock in my head… Maybe I need to get used tot his robotic body thing" JB and Liz looked to each other. They didn't belive him. "Eh-eh, let's go, Shawn said, and he tried to get up. Now where these robots, we need to act like them in the day. We need to go to our podium." Shawn walked tot he door, and opend it. JB and Liz looked to each other, and followd him.


	4. FNaL Part 4: Mathew is back

_**Lux's Night Pizzaria, 1987, 7 days later, 21:00 PM**_

 _ **JB's POV.**_

 _"Ugh.." JB sighed. He opened is eyes a bit, trying to look what's happining. He saw a man, turning off the lights, and walked to the exit, closing the doors. The hole day, he hasn't moved at his own, he can't. He tried to move again, and fell on his face. "ugh…" he sighed again. "JB, you stupid asshole, what in godsname are you doing?"the voice from Liz sounded._

 _ **Normal POV.**_

"I'm trying to move, okay? He answerd. I'm getting sick of standing still, the hole freaking day." Then they herd certains open, and they saw Luxy slowly getting out off her cove. "Are they finally gone?" She whispered. "Yes, they are, stupid kids," Shawn started to talk, and moved as well. "So, now we're finally here, Luxy began. We're the hell is Luc?" "I don't know, I don't care." Liz said angry. "Oh, you don't?" Luc's voice sounded from the corner. Luc was standing there, smiling at the other animatronics. "What are you doing here?" Shawn whispered angry. "It's you're fault, I hate you!" Liz shouted at her. "Guys, calm down, we can talk normally without any…" A new sound caused her to shut her mouth. Luc fastly whispered to get to their positions, and faded away.

The animatronics runned to their positions, trying to stand still as possible. A boy and a older man where walking trough the entrance, and walked to the podium of the robots. "And why do I need to do the freacking night shift here dad?" De voice of the young bot whispered irritated. "Because you need to explore this place, look fort he dead body's. the old man answerd. It's true that we killed them, well, you did, but nobody knows. If we find the dead body's, we'll get the reward of 1000 dollars!" The boy looked to his dad with a 'are you for real' face. "But, why do I have to stay alone in this creepy place?!" the boy shouted. "Shut up _**Mathew**_!" The man whispered. Then they heard a reard noice behind them. Mathew quickly turned his body, and saw the curtains of the night's cove moving. He saw two eyes blinking behind the certains, for one second. "Is there something wrong Mathew?" his dad asked. "No-no, there is nothing." He answerd. "Just-just go back to home, I'll handle it here." "Are you sure? His dad asked. You look scared." "Just go okay!" Mathew shouted, and his dad leaved the pizzaria. Mathew started to walk slowly too his office. He tried to calm down but deep in his heart, he knew:

There where eyes watching him. He was not safe. _She_ was here…


	5. FNaL Part 5: Revenge

**_Lux's Night Pizzaria, 1987, the same night, 00:00 AM  
_**  
 ** _Mathew's POV._**

 _"O my, I'm so fucking nervous…" Mathew thought. He was sitting in his office, and looked on the clock. 00:00 AM. He needed to stay until dawn, so that would be 6:00. "I hate this god damn place.." he whispered grabbed his drink. But then he shocked, a voice started talking._

 ** _"Hello, Hello? Welcome to you're first night!"_**

 _Mathew saw it came from a little recoreder. He hissed angry, he shocked so much. He listened to the voice from the phone._

 ** _"Listen, it maybe will be a bit scary at first, I mean, animetronics aren't the nicest 'people' on the world, especialy these ones, but there's nothing to worry about! Just listen to my instruction's and everything'll be fine!"_**

 _Mathew rolled his eyes. Yay, listining to an old guy while I'm sitting in a creepy pizzaria, where I killed the girl that I loved. Mathew sighed._

 ** _"The animetronics may be a bit 'Active' at night, but if you just close the doors, everything'll be fine!"_**

 _Whut. Mathew looked angry at the phone-like recorder thing. "Of course it'll be fine with robots that are walking around at an creepy pizza place!" "Fucking asshole…" Mathew cursed._

 ** _"You *krrr* only ne-ed t..o *krr* W-atch o…ut…"_**

 _Mathew grabbed the recorder and shaked it. Whas it broken? Then, an different voice started to talk from the recorder._

 ** _"Lux's night pizzaria, a place where weird things happened. Isn't that right, Mathew?"_**

 _Mathew throwed the recorder to the walls. "Ho-ow, wha-at" He tried to say, but he was too shocked. What in godsname was wrong with that "thing"?! How did it knew his name!? But somehow, he reconized the voice.. He shaked his head. That's impossible, Lux was dead. He killed her, she isn't the voice on the phone._

 ** _"F-ive *krr* Nigh…ts a-t Luxy's..."_**

 _Wait whut… Was is really singing right now? What does "Five night's at Luxy's" mean?!_

 ** _"Th-i..s *krr* is w-er-e *krr* yo..u belo-nged *krr* to-b..e"_**

 _Mathew runned tot he recorder, grabed it, and throwed it tot he wall again. He breathed deep, and calmed down. "This is my job… Mathew thought. I may be only 13, but I can do this…"_

 ** _01:00 AM_**

 _Mathew grabbed the tablet that was standing on the table. He saw different camera's, and clicked on one. He saw three animetronics standing on the podium, just as a few minutes ago. Mathew sighed. See? There was nothing to worry about. But then his camera system crashed. He panicked, what was happening?! Then the screen turned normal again, but Mathew saw something weird.. There where only standing two animetronics, the sheep and the bear. The dog was gone! " . " Mathew panicked as crazy. As fast as he can, he checked the other camera's. One said: the closet, one that was close to Mathew's office, TO close. He saw an dog, smiling at the camera with an creepy smile. The camera chrashed again, and the animetronic was gone. Mathew checked the other camera's, and saw that the dog was standing in the hallway, the hallway that leads to his office… Mathew runned to the right door, and clicked on the light. "Hello there!" The dog was standing in front of him. "GAHH!" Mathew screamed, and closed the door pressing on a blue button. He heard knocking at the door, but screw that! He was breathing deeply, and tought he was getting crazy. He tried to calm down, but how could he even calm down?! The place was haunted, it is fucking hounted! And Mathew didn't knew why, but somehow he felt like they're haunting for him…_

 ** _4:00 AM_**

 _A few houres later, everything just did the same. The dog keeped comming, and so was the sheep. Only the pirate bear didn't move for some reason. Mathew didn't even care, as long as he survived, it was okay. He started checking the camera's again, and keep asking hisself: What was in the "Luxy's Night cove"? He looked at the cove for a few minutes, but then the screen crashed! Mathew was REALLY panicking right now, the Night's Cove screen didn't crashed before! Phew, the camera turned normal again. But wait… There was an face behind it. The certains with moons where hanging half-open, and an blue cat with an red scarf and red eyes was looking at Mathew. "GAAAAAAAAH!" Mathew crawled back. "Okay, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Mathew shouted._

 ** _5:00 AM_**

 _"This is bad, this is REALLY bad!" Mathew kept repeating. Then the camera of the Night Cove crashed again. He heard running in the wall. "Ugh, that dog again.." Mathew cursed. He was about to shut the door, but then a blue shadow pressed him tot he ground. "Why hello there, MATHEW!" The Shadow whispered laughing. Mathew looked scared tot he shadow. It was Luxy, Luxy the cat. FUCK, I'm screwed… Mathew thought scared. He looked into the eyes of Luxy. He reconized them… Mathew frozed. Lux. Mathew crawled back, throwing everything that he could grab to Lux. Lux laughed. "You think that's gonna kill me, again?" Lux grinned. Mathew standed up, and runned away from the office. "FUCK, EVERYTHING, FUCK EVERYTHING, FUCK EVERYTHING!" Mathew thought scared, while he was running. Tot he left, tot he right, duk under an table. Where the fuck was he now? Ohw, he was in the main hall. He looked to the right. The entrence! Mathew thought he was finally free, but two red arms gabbed him from the back. The arms pressed him down tot he ground, and the pirate bear was hanging above him. "Hi Mathew." He grinned. The dog and sheep where standing next to him, and smiled angry. Then the blue cat was hanging above him. "Lux…" Mathew whispered. Lux looked angry. "Mathew, she whispered angry. You KILLED me. It's time for revenge… "But, how did you became robots?.. what's happening? Why…" Mathew couldn't finish his sentence, and everything went black for his eyes. The last thing he heard whas: "Revenge Mathew, Revenge…"_


	6. FNaL Part 6: A new animetronic

**_Lux's Night Pizzaria, 1987, the same night, 05:30 AM_**

 __ _ **Lux's POV**_

 _"Revenge…" That was the only thing Lux tought. SHE had her revenge.. Mathew was dead.. Wait.. Mathew, was dead? Lux shaked her head, staring at the lifeless body off Mathew that was lying in front of her. She looked to her "Paws". Blood. "O MY GOD! Lux shouted scared. WHY THE FUCK DID I KILL HIM!? O MY GOD, MATHEW, I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE WAKE UP, MATHEW!"_

 ** _Normal POV_**

Liz, Shawn and JB looked to wake up to, and stared at the dead body of Mathew. "Did… Did we did this?.." Liz whispered sad. "All I can thought was revange…" JB said scared. Shawn was about to say something, but frozed. "ARGH!"He screamed, and grabbed his head. "IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" "Shawn?!" Lux shouted. "What's wrong shawn?" Liz asked confused. Shawn didn't answer. He stopped shaking, and when he looked up, his puppils where gone. He standed up, carrying Mathew in his arms. He walked away in to the Dark Room, without saying anything. Lux looked to the rest. "Let's just follow him." Liz said.

When Liz, Lux and JB walked in the Dark Room, they say Shawn. But there was a reard ghost-like thing haning above him. Luc. Every move Luc maked, Shawn repeated. They saw another cat animetronic suit, one that was almost the same as Lux's one, but the scar was purple, and the top of his ears where splitting appart. Where Lux had an heart on her chest, the other cat had a purple broken one. The fur was a darker blue tone. Shawn/Luc grabbed Mathew, and stuffed him into the robot. "ARGH!" Shawn shouted, and falled to the ground. But nobody was helping him. Everybody was staring at the cat. Suddenly the eyes of the cat opened, and two red pupils showed up. He shouted a terrifying cry, wich let everyone froze.

 ** _"Luke is awake…"_** Luc whispered, and faded away.

 ** _PicaLux:_** _Ooh, cliffhanger!  
_ _ **Mathew:**_ _AHW, COME ON! WHY DO I NEED TO BE A ROBOT!?  
_ _ **JB:**_ _U suck._ _ **  
Liz:**_ _YOU KILLED US!_ _ **  
Shawn:**_ _Ahw, cheer up man! Now you're an fluffy cat! :3_ _ **  
Luc:**_ _And you're an fluffy sheep :3_ _ **  
Shawn:**_ _SHUT UP LUC!_ _ **  
Lux:**_ _I still love you…_ _:#  
_ _ **Everyone:**_ _SHUT UP LUX!_


	7. FNaL Part 7: Luke's awake

**_Lux's Night Pizzaria, 1987, the next night, 22:30 AM_**

 ** _Mathew's POV._**

 _"Ugh… Where the fuck am I?.." Mathew thought. His head hurted badly. He didn't remembered anything. He opened his eyes, and almost saw nothing. He was sitting in a pitch black, dark room, alone. Mathew was scared, where was he? He tried to stand up, but his body hurted to badly. "You're awake." A door opened, and light shined in the room. An blue cat robot was standing in the door._

 ** _Normal POV._**

"GAH!" Mathew shouted scared, and crawled back. "Shh!" the cat said angry. "Do you wan't to be heard or something?!" Mathew looked scared to the robot, he wasn't able to respond. "I wan't to talk with you, the cat said. Maybe you don't remember anything, but I'll tell what happened." The cat walked the in the room, closed the door, and turned on the lights. She walked to Mathew, who was still scared. "O don't be such an pussy, the cat growled. I'm not gonna hurt you, trust me."

 ** _30 minutes later, Lux had explained the hole story of what happend…_**

Mathew stared to the cat. He remembered everything, after she explained what happened. "So, Lux.. Mathew said. You killed.. me?" Lux looked uncomfortable. "Well.. Yes I did, She said. Well, exctually, I didn't…" Mathew stared at her, not getting it. "You see, Luc control us at night for some reason. She was out for revenge, so she took control of our body's, so we could kill you. After that, she forced Shawn to stuff you into an suite, and now you're here." Mathew looked sad. "So.. I guess I never'll be a normal "person" again?" He asked. "Nope.." Lux answerd. "O and I almost forgot, she said quitly. You're name is Luke, not Mathew anymore." "Huh?! Mathew shouted surprised. But, how, why?!" "I don't know, for the kids or something. Lux answerd. By the way, you need to perform with me in the Night's Cove for the kids tomorrow." "Yay…" Mathew said, and rolled with his eyes.

 ** _"Don't be such an ungratefull boy Luke…"_**

"Who's there?!" Mathew shouted scared. Lux sighed. "Ugh, Luc, show yourself."

 ** _"I can talk fine with being invisible, thank you."_**

"Don't be such an pussy Luc, just show yourself." Lux said angry. A shadow apeard, and the two cat's saw Luc flying to them. "Hello friends!" she said sarcastic, smiling evil. "How are you doing _Luke_?" She asked Mathew, laughing. "My name's Mathew, not Luke, you stupid.. uhh.. Koala!" Mathew shouted. Lux sighed, and Luc laughed so hard, she was almost crying. "Yeah, sure, I'm an koala!" She laughed. "Get used to you're new name little boy. You'll be called Luke everyday from the kids! Haha!" She laughed evil. "No, he wo-" "It's okay Lux, Mathew said. I guess I'm Luke from now." "But.." Lux tried to say. "Shut the fuck up _Luxy_ ," Luc smiled evil. "That's you're name, Luxy, don't you dare to call yourself Lux again, or bad things'll happen…" Luc's eyes lighted up red, and she faded away.


	8. UPDATE!

MEEEEH UPDATE TIME!

Welp. I've been not uploading anything for a while.. Why? Welll, there is something called school that takes al my fucking write time!

However, now it's summer vacation here, and I thought: YAY FINALLY WRITING TIME!

Mom be like: Hey Jay! We're going on a last minute vacation!

o.0

AAAAAANDDD, she didn't let me take my laptop with me. Sow, I'm back from vacation now, but we're going on vacation again over about 5 days… I'll try to finish the next part before my vacation, but I don't think I'm gonna get it done in 5 days… Sorry guys!

Oh, and I wanna say sorry for the bad, bad storyline of FNaL I wrote... I promise it'll be more interesting in the future!

See you guys later!

(ignore my bad language and bad english… XD)


	9. FNaL Part 8: An unexpected happening

**_Unknown place, 1987, Night 2, time unknown_**

 ** _AUTORS NOTE: Sorry I took so long! I wanted to have an extra long version! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Lux's Pov._**

 **** _Lux felt a strange gust of wind on her skin. Lux opened her eyes, and looked around. Where was the pizzaria? Clouds and a beautiful night sky surrounded her. A beautiful Turqouise-Blue galaxy flew above her head. She looked on her hands, and the blue fur was gone. She felt her head, and felt her long brown hair. 'Am.. Am I dreaming?..." Lux thought confused. Suddenly she saw a figure walking to her. First, the figure looked a bit shadowy, but how closer the figure came, the more she recognized him. It was Luxy the Cat, the animetronic she was trapped in. Luxy walked closer, and she was looking sad. When she stood in front of Lux, she started to speak. "I'm so, so sorry Lux, She said. I'm so sorry that you're trapped in me. I-I wished there was anything I could do, but I'm just you're body, and you're the brains." Lux looked confused Luxy. Why was she apologizing to her? "But I can tell you what you need to be carefull of, Luxy said, and looked straight into the eyes of Lux. You know, you can escape from you're robotic body,"Luxy said. "We can't.. we're trapped…" Lux said sad, and started to cry. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, into the eyes of Luxy. "Listen, crying is no option, She said. You can escape, but there is a power field that keeps you away from that, a power field, created by Luc." "But.. That doesn't make any sense! Lux called. First, how did she get that kind of powers to do that, and secondly, why don't we have that powers? We died the same way right?" Luxy shook her head. "No, you didn't. You and you're friends, are killed by Mathew. Luc transformed because of sadness into Luc the Luppet. I don't know it exaclty either, but Luc trapped you're souls into us, the animetronics. She stuffed you inside me, and trapped you. But please, believe me, you_ _ **can**_ _escape. You just need to become stronger than her." Lux looked down tot he floor. " ", Lux said, and looked angry to Luxy. "You know, even IF we escaped, we would still be dead, don't you think?" Luxy didn't answerd. Luxy took her hand of Lux's shoulder, and started to walk away. "Be strong, Lux. I know you can do it." Luxy said, and faded away. "NO! WAIT!" Lux shouted._

"Lux? Lux wake up!"

 ** _Normal POV._**

"wha-at?..." Lux opened her eyes slowly. Liz's head was hanging above her. Her eyes looked woried. "Lux, I had a really, really weird dream, but then I waked up because I heard you shoutin- Wait, you had a weird dream too?! "Lux interupped her. "Yes why?" Liz looked confused to Lux. "Nothin' go on," Lux said and shaked her head. "kay… Wel, I dreamed I was back to normal, a human. I was floating in a galaxy and sitting on a cloud. Liz, wel, Liz the animetronic, walked up to me and…" Liz stopped talking. "Why do you stop? Lux asked. Go on." "N-no thanks, nevermind, I think it was just a kind of bad dream.." Liz got up and fastly walked away back to her stage.

 ** _Lux's Pov._**

 _"Why didn't she told me? Lux whispered by herself. I swear she was gonna tell that she had the exact same dream as me.." O yess, the dream! So, Luxy told me that I could escape... Suddenly she looked around her and saw that Luke was gone_ _ **(autors Note: Luke sleeps in Night Cove, when it's 6 AM he walks back to the Dark Room and hides there for costumers, people, ect.)**_ _It isn't six AM right? Lux walked out of her cove, and looked to the clock that was hanging next to the Big Stage. No, it was 23:50… Where could he be? Lux started wandering around a bit, and 5 minutes later she saw Luke standing by a window next tot he entrance._

 ** _Normal POV._**

"Luke what are you doing here? Lux asked. It's almost midnight, we need to sleep. Come one dude, it's time to go to bed." Luke didn't respond. He was staring to something outside. Luxy pushed him aside, and saw two humans walking torwards the entrance. Lux grabbed Luke by his arm and runned back to Night Cove, shouting to everybody: "Guys, get in you're places fast! There are people comming in!" Shawn and JB looked up, and runned fast back to their stages. Liz was already standing there, and looked without moving to the entrance that opened one second later. "Stay there, and don't move, okay Mat- I mean, Luke?" Lux said. Luke didn't answerd, and looked straight forwards, as if he couldn't hear lux. Lux looked through a small opening in the certains of Night Cove, and saw the two humans walking past the show stage. She tried to listen to wat they where saying, but was to far away. The humans walked past the stage, the hall in that leads to the security room . Suddenly she felt someone pushing her aside. She looked back her, and saw Luke trying to get past her. "Luke, wat the fuck are you doing! Lux whispered angry. I said you to stay over there!" Luke looked straight into her eye, and Lux shocked. His eyes weren't normal robot pupils anymore, but fully black with one white dot in the middle who was staring angry to Lux's face. "Must… Kill…." Luke whispered, and tried to push Lux aside. But he was still weak from his new body, and Lux was stronger. She pushed him down the floor, covering his mouth. "Listen asshat, there are PEOPLE in the building, so keep it down will you!? And don't say such stupid things." She pushed him back to his place, and slapped him in the face. "That will keep him down for a moment.." Lux murmeled.

Lux pushed her head through the certains and whispered: "JB! Shawn! Liz! Everything okay with you guys?" "Yeah it's okay I guess" Liz whispered back. "How's Luke?" JB asked. "He's… Okay, only he's been acting weird this night, but I think that's just because of his new body." Lux answerd. Suddenly Lux heard a noice, and she quickly turned her head back. She looked with one eye between the certains, and saw the security camera's clicking on. "What in Arceus name is this bullshit…" Lux whispered by herself. She saw something moving on her left, and looked to the Big Stage. One of the two man´s who walked in a minute ago, walked torwards the exit, and leaved. "Lux? What's going on?! Why are those security camera's on?!" Liz whispered, nevously looking to the camera's. "They found someone fort he Night Shift I see…" Lux whispered in herself, and looked sad to Luke. "Night Shift? JB asked. What do you mean?" "You remember the night we.. We killed Mathew?.." Lux asked. "Yeah, why?" Shawn asked. "Mathew had the Night Shift. It was his job to watch the Pizzaria for the night." "So… That guy in the office is the night guard?" Liz asked. "Exaclty." Lux answerd. "We only need to stay away from him this night, and don't come near him. As long we do that we… OUCH!" Luke pushed Lux aside, and stormed out of Night Cove. "LUKE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lux screamed. "There is no Luke anymore…" A strange voice came out of Luke's mouth. "This is called 'revenge' dear Luxy.." "LUC?! Lux shouted. DIDN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH REVENGE?!" Luc didn't answer, and Luke started running to the security room.

 ** _Security guard's POV._**

 ** _12 AM_**

 _"Kinda creepy this place…" The guard thought. "Let's check the camera's for a bit." He checked The Big Stage, The Dark Room, The Restrooms… Then he clicked Night Cove, and saw nothing special. He was about to switch camera's, until he saw movement in Night Cove. A dark blue cat was running out of the Cove, and an light blue cat runned after him, but fell. The guard panicked, what the heck was going on?! He didn't remember a dark blue animetronic on the day shift! The only cat in the building was Luxy! He quickly swithed camera to the Hallway that leaded to his office, and saw the mysterious dark blue cat running torwards the office. "GAH!" the guard shouted, and runned tot he door, pressed the 'close' button, and closed the door before the dark blue cat could reach him. He quickly runned to the other door, and closed that one as wel. "Phew.. I'm save now.." He thought, and sitted down to check the camera's._

 ** _5 AM_**

 _Time flew by, and the security guard had opened the doors for a while to conserve power. "Almost six AM, come on…" the guard said nervous, looking at his power. Only 3% left, 2, 1…. "Shit, my power is down.." He cursed in his thoughts. What now?!_

 ** _Normal POV._**

Suddenly the lights went out, and he heard footsteps. He saw two eyes glowing in the dark, and a mouth full of sharp teeth smiled at him in the dark. "GAHHH!" the security guard shouted, trying to get away. Suddenly he felt a heavy body on top of him, that knocked him down to the ground. "P-Please don't kill me! I did nothing wrong!" The security guard cried. "Hehe, of course you didn't…" The mysterious robot said. "But I need to get rid of him, you know…" the cat said. "And you my friend… he continued, leaning closer to his head. Are our only chance…"

"NO!"


	10. FNaL Part 9: Luke is away

Luxy's Night Pizzaria, 1987, The day of Night 3, 07:00 AM.

Normal POV.

"Sir, you need to tell us what happened. I-I don't know! I just brought t-the night guard to his office, and when I came back, a dark blue robot cat lay on the ground in the office. The night guard was next to him, a-and blood was everywhere!" The police arrived after Harrold called the police, and the captain started asking Harrold questions. Harrold was the co-manager of Luxy's Pizarria, and founded the attacked body of the night guard in the office at 06:30 AM. He panicked, and called the police. "Sir!" Another police men runned to Harrold and the captain. "We've found the cat! It was hidding in the Dark Room, it tried to attack us, but we knocked it down." "Great job, bring the body to the car, and bring it away." The captain answered. He nodded, and runned back to the Dark Room. "Mr. Adams, we need to check the security cams to see what happend. Where is the control room?" the captain asked. "I-It's over here, f-follow me.." Harrold answered, still in shock.

~Time Skip~

Lux's POV.

Where are they bringing Luke? I looked through a small opening of the certain of my cove. I saw Luke being dragged away, through the entrance. I tried to make eye contact with any of my friends, but they where standing motionless. Wait, they where standing motionless… What time is it? I looked to the clock next to the Big Stage. It was past 6 AM! How could I still move? I sat down, thinking about what I should do… Then I heard a voice speaking. It was one of the Police men!

"We're finished here right now. A new security guard has to be found before tonight, mrs. Storm. We'll shut down the pizzaria for the whole day, no kids or any humans allowed."  
"B-but what about my animatronics! They can't be left alone!"  
"Why not?"  
"It just doesn't feel right…"  
"Listen Mrs. Storm, we're shutting down the pizzaria now. No complaning, we've researched every inch of the building, and besides, everything's locked up, no one should be able to come in or out."

The voices stopped speaking, and a big noise could be heard. I looked through my certain, and I saw nobody. Carefully I stepped out of my cove, and looked around me. It was a huge mess. I started wandering around for a bit, 'till I came to The Big Stage. "Liz? Shawn? Jb?" No answer. I looked to the clock. 07:30 AM. It feels so weird to move at my own, at day… I wonder where Luc is.. She's been hiding herself for a few days, and never showed up. I stopped walking. Maybe she knew what was wrong with Luke. She definitely would know. "Luc?! I shouted. Please, show yourself. We need to talk."

Normal POV.

"What." A voice spoke behind Lux. She turned around and saw Luc. "Luc! There you are! We need to talk" Lux said to her. "Okay I guess. What is it about this time?" Luc said, clearly not interrested in what Lux had to say. "It's Luke. He's been acting weird the whole night, and he attacked the night guard without any reason. Do you know what happened with him? Oh, and where he is right now?" Luc's eyes opened wide, and closed again. She smiled evily. "Police are taking him to the office to investigate him, and they'll try to look if there something wrong with his programming. They'll find nothing. There was nothing wrong with Luke, but I had to get rid of him, ya know." Lux stared for a bit, knowing what Luc had done. "Why would you do that?! She shouted angry. He did nothing wrong for gods sake!" Luc avoided the question, and said: "Listen up, I have some work to do. Go do stuff." Luc faded away, and Lux was left behind.

Lux's POV.

Welp, it's no use to talk to her anymore. I looked around, wondering what I should do. There is nothing much to do, Luke was gone, and my friends are off for some reason. I walked back to my cove, and sat down. There has to be something I can do…  
A few minutes passed, and I still don't know what to do. "GA! I'm so frecking bored!" I shouted. I looked down to my hands, until I remembered something. My dream. Maybe… No, that would never work. Could it? I pushed the certains of my cove out of the way, and sitted down. Well, here go's nothing, and I closed my eyes.


	11. FNal Part 10: A dream full of secrets

**_Luxy's Night Pizzaria, 1987, Luxy's dream, unknown time._**

 ** _Luxy's POV._**

 _Ouch.. W-where am I? All I could see was a black void. I tried to open my eyes, but something kept them closed. I tried to open them with all the power I had, but it didn't work. Suddenly I felt a lot of presure on my body, and something pressed me through something. Suddenly I saw a bunch of white clouds, and a familliar galaxy flowing above my head. The dream! I'm in the same dream again! I looked around, and saw nothing else then clouds and sky. I started to shout._ "Dream Luxy? Dream Luxy! Please, I need to talk to you!" _Nothing happened. I looked to my hands, and as I expected, they were normal human hands again. I standed up, wandering through the clouds, searching for the dream Luxy. Suddenly, I hear a voice behind me._ "Lux. You came."  
 _I quickly turned around, and I saw Luxy standing in front of me._ "Luxy! I shouted happily. You came!" "You came _. Luxy responded._ Did you already figure out how to escape?" "Well, no.. But wait! I need to ask you something really important!" _I said when she was about to go away. She stands still, and turned around._ "I'm listening" _she said calm. "_ I-I need your help. In the last dream, you've said that I could escape, but I can't figure out how! Please, tell me, I beg you.." _I rumbled. She didn't respond. She walked away, but I wasn't letting her go so easy._ "Wait, Luxy please!" _I shouted, running after her. She faded away, and I sighed. I expected to wake up any moment, but instead, the clouds above my head began to form something. It showed a dark and old metal place, like a fabric._ "Listen Lux. _The voice of Luxy sounded. I could see a blue figure sitting against one of the metal machinines. Was it.. Me?_ "Shortly, you and your friends will meet this new place. I can't tell you more, but when the moment is there, you'll see what I mean" _Luxy's voice faded away, and the clouds turned back normal._

 _I was about to call her back, but didn't. I just have to wait until the new location. I trust Luxy. I was about to wake up, until I heard a voice._ "What do you think your doing here?!" _The voice sounded familiar but different. When the voice spoke, the clouds turned black, and the beautiful galaxy turned into a blood red sky._

"Luc!? _I shouted surprised._ "What are you doing in my dreams?!" _A shadow appeared, and came closer. As closer it came, the more I regonized it. It was Luc, before she became a robot. I don't know why, but it felt familliar good to see Luc as a normal person again._ "What do you think your doing here?! _Luc spoke angerily._ This place is for me, and for me only. How did you even come here?!" "T-this is just a dream," _I stuttered._ "What?" Luc _said confused._ "Yesterday, I dreamed about this place. I met Luxy, and she told me that I could escape, but I didn't knew how so…" _I stopped. I had said to much._ "You met.. Yourself?" _Luc said confused. Luc shook her head, and looked angry._ "Don't lie to me! It's impossible for you to dream, It's impossible for you to come here!" "I'm not lying, I swear!" _I shouted half crying. Luc's face turned normal again, she even looked a little sad._ "You know… _She began._ I-I didn't want to do this. I had to." _She walked closer to me, and suddenly hugged me._ "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I have no choice." _Luc walked backwards, and her eyes turned red for one single moment when she said:_ "Luc has to do this…" _She faded away, and left me behind. Suddenly, I heard a voice shouting my name. I shocked. It was the same way how my previous dream ended._ "Lux? Lux!"

 ** _Normal POV._**

"Ugh Liz, what do you want…" Lux whispered while waking up. Liz was sitting in front of her, and she looked really woried. "Remember when I wake you up yesterday?" Liz said slowly. "Yes why?" Lux answerd. "I… I dreamed about something that day. Liz expained. And I think you should know." Lux looked woried to Liz, who didn't look her in the eyes. "Well, okay." Lux said.  
"I dreamed I was in a place full of clouds, and a beautiful galaxy was flying above my head. Liz began. Liz, wel, Liz the dog walked up to me, and started talking to me." Liz stopped, and looked down on her paws. "Go on, Lux pushed her. What happened next?" "She told me a prophecy kind of thing, Liz told. She told me that I needed to watch out for the _Golden shadow_ , and said if I didn't watch out, we could become something nobody wants to be…" Liz stopped again, and looked straight into Lux's eyes. "Liz faded away, but when she faded away, a Golden version of her was left behind for 5 seconds. The robot whispered: 'We'll meet soon..' and faded away." Liz closed her eyes and opened them up again.

"Lux, I'm scared, she told.

 _I'm scared, that I'm part of the Golden shadow…"_


End file.
